Claire's nightmare
by Made in heaven angel
Summary: (Takes place after Code Veronica) Just a week later, after that Claire escaped from Rockfort Island, Claire having nightmares from past... with Steve... (WARNING/SPOILER! THE NIGHTMARE'S WHAT CLAIRE WILL HAVE, THOSE ARE MINE BOOK IDEA! SOO!)
1. Prolouge

**Claire's nightmare!**

_Authors note: BEFORE READING! THE NIGHTMARES FROM MY BOOK, SO THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM MY BOOK! Enjoy reading ;)_

Claire's POV: Just a week later, from that i am official arrived to my home. And i have to survive the nightmare's... i have these nightmare since i am home! Im just hate myself, i am not really having original dreams... these dreams are just about my past... with Steve...

That dream what i have... it's maked me to cry, scream...

This changed my life emFOREVER!

_Dream:_I

t's about the old times, when i was just a 10 year old cute little girl. I was just at the hospital (A/N Long story why Claire was at hospital, BUT OWN STORY THE HOSPITAL THING!)

And i was saved him agian

"Claire, it's really you?" - asked Steve

"Yeah, hehe" - i laughed, and then he holded my arm and his other hand holded my face. I lokked into his eyes, and then he kissed me, how i kissed him. Kissed me slowly... i feeled how he loved me.

"I'm in love with you... Steve" - i whispered

''I love you too... Claire" - said Steve, and then he continued "I never leave you, Claire"

"Do not put me in danger!" - i said

"I never do that with you." - said Steve and then he kissed me agian...

_We were 10 year old... young and broken... but fall in love with eachother... i know this isn't good but... yeah, we did it... first time, but my best..._

How the dream ended, i woked up, and started to scream... i really missed Steve...

"Just a dream... what happened..." - i whispered and then i walked out of my bed. I looked out of my window, and then i just looked up to the stars... started to thinking... what would happen if Steve wouldn't die... but no any thinking left to me, he's not here with me. I sighed a little, and then i heared someone saying my name. I was scared a little bit, i looked down out of my window, no any who i would seen. Turned around my room, no anyone to see. I was thinked i am doing paranormal, but someone is here, i know.

"Long time no seen, Claire..." - i turned around and then i was sawed... i sawed... i sawed Steve...

I was scared, but i don't know what to do... what if i am dreaming?! WAKE UP CLAIRE NOW! I realized that, i am NOT dreaming! This is life... how i seen him, reminds me how i really love him!

"Really long time no seen..." - i whispered, and then i was realized that, he is really here, next to me!

_TO CONTINUE!_

Authors note: The dream what Claire dreamed, is from my book! Modernisation 3. - Memory's war! And Modernisation is a story about, if theres other way to Steve and Claire would meet, how i imagine the meeting way! And i am writing the 3rd part :D Okay, calm down ;)


	2. A new life is begining!

_**Claire's nightmare**_

_Authors note: BEFORE READING! THE NIGHTMARES FROM MY BOOK, SO THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM MY BOOK! Enjoy reading ;)_

_**Chapter 2:A new life is begining!  
><strong>_

_Continue from the last chapter:_

_"Long time no seen, Claire..." - i turned around and then i was sawed... i sawed... i sawed Steve..._

_I was scared, but i don't know what to do... what if i am dreaming?! WAKE UP CLAIRE NOW! I realized that, i am NOT dreaming! This is life... how i seen him, reminds me how i really love him!_

_"Really long time no seen..." - i whispered, and then i was realized that, he is really here, next to me!_

_Present: _

Claire's POV:

I thinked that i am dreaming, how i was turned to see him. He was really here, i can feel him. My breath was stopped for that secound. I cannot feel myself agian for that secound… that minute what wasn't waste of my life time! I just heard in my ears, how he say's to me that, he love's me… that's what i heard in my ears… nothing, just that…

„What's have been stopped you?" – asked Steve

„Nothing… my mind just cannot hold ont hat you here…" – i said, what's really true. My mind still beilive that, Steve is all death, but i beilive in that, he is here with me… as always…

„I still hear in my ears those words, what have you saying when you were about to die…" – i said

„I am not lying with those words…" – said Steve and then, my mind beilived that, Steve is with me, he is really _love me…._ My mind started to turning to unbeiliver what, i never do.

„I am just mad, i couldn't told you too, what i am really feeling to you. I love you to…" – i whispered, and then i kissed him. My mind now started to quickly beilive, he is with me. And i can hold myself to control, what i don't really want to do! I just want to feel that kiss on my lips, what he gave to me… the love can break's anything… if we din't want to, it will does.

„All i ever waited to this minute…. To feeling that you love me to." – whispered Steve and then i kissed him agian, with more energy, and extreminationer(Extermination means Extrem) And i feeled myself with him, i feeled how he is love me, i feeled myself to that 10 year old little girl, who are was broken and in love with that little, 10 year old boy…. _I guess i don't have to explain, that we are did it… i am just can be pround to myself!_

_TO CONTINUE!_

Authors note: 4 day later, and here's the 2nd chapter, it's the answering where i stopped ;) soo, read it! :D


	3. The secret

_**Claire's nightmare**_

_**Chapter 3:The secret**_

_Authors note: BEFORE READING! THE NIGHTMARES FROM MY BOOK, SO THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM MY BOOK! Enjoy reading ;)_

_Continue from last chapter: _

„I am just mad, i couldn't told you too, what i am really feeling to you. I love you to…" – i whispered, and then i kissed him. My mind now started to quickly beilive, he is with me. And i can hold myself to control, what i don't really want to do! I just want to feel that kiss on my lips, what he gave to me… the love can break's anything… if we din't want to, it will does.

„All i ever waited to this minute…. To feeling that you love me to." – whispered Steve and then i kissed him agian, with more energy, and extreminationer(Extermination means Extrem) And i feeled myself with him, i feeled how he is love me, i feeled myself to that 10 year old little girl, who are was broken and in love with that little, 10 year old boy…. _I guess i don't have to explain, that we are did it… i am just can be pround to myself!_

_Present:_

_Claire's POV:_

_I remember to every single thing from the yesterday night. I just can be pround to myself. Only thing wasn't really clear to me. Why do i do this? I mean… why i did that thing yesterday? I am just can hold on my next's… or how it say's. I just feeled myself sick, a little, i guess…. I thinked that everything is okay with myself, but now i am pretty sick, as i feel myself. In my head, i seen the yesterday night. My head getting crazy, if i let that to do with me. I thinked that, i am dreaming when i was seen that, im next to Steve. I just can't hold on. _

_Later some time's:_

_Just the hours spend away… like minutes. And every single minute, what i have i spend with my new boyfriend. I am totally love in him. I know it's a little bit boring, what i am writing, but HEY! It's my life :D _

_„__Is everything okay, with you?" – asked Steve_

_„__Yeah… i just feel myself a little bit sick" – i answered and i couldn't even want to lie._

_Agian, later some time's:_

_Those hours agian just flyed away… i am getting sicker and sicker._

_And i just can't even holded up that, i am still sick. And then i found myself int he worst situation what i can get hold on…. __I am just knowledge that i am pregnant….._

_TO CONTINUE_

_Authors note:This was creepy little, but i trying to write MORE parts __ And i hope you enjoyed, if not i not mind _


	4. The telling, aka i am scared!

_**Claire's nightmare**_

_Authors note: BEFORE READING! THE NIGHTMARES FROM MY BOOK, SO THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM MY BOOK! Enjoy reading ;)_

_**Chapter 4: The telling, aka i am scared!**_

_Continue from last chapter: _

_And i just can't even holded up that, i am still sick. And then i found myself int he worst situation what i can get hold on…. __I am just knowledge that i am pregnant….._

_Present:_

_Claire's POV:_

_I can't just hold on, i am pregnant….. like what happened when i was 10…. My nightmare, what i have a day ago, after that time, i found out myself int he pregnant situation, and i still can't beilive that, i am pregnant! I remember what have i done when i was just a 10 year old girl….. i tried to kill myself. But now, there's no any point to kill myself, that is REALLY can't come in handy _

_Then, i walked out of my bathrom, and in my brain with that know, i am pregnant. STILL CAN'T HOLD ON!_

_„__I guess, there's something what i have to tell you." – i sadi with some fear in my woice_

_„__So, something isn't fine?" – asked Steve_

_„__I mean… it's really um… strange to me." – i said with some hesitation in my woice. „I am pregnant…"_

_To be continue_

_Authors note: Sorry for this creepy short, buti n the morning the idea's isn't comming into my head! Plus, i am working on this chapter from yesterday night! And um… i am just FINNISHED the Modernisation 3 and now working on a new book, what i love. It's changed my OTP when i was seen a picture onInstagram. TOTALLY! Now i am pretty ship Wesker x Chris :D Um… i mean i get CRAZY!_


	5. The answer's

_**Claire's nightmare**_

_Authors note: BEFORE READING! THE NIGHTMARES FROM MY BOOK, SO THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM MY BOOK! Enjoy reading ;)_

_Chapter 5:The answer's_

_Continue from last chapter:_

„_So, something isn't fine?" – asked Steve_

„_I mean… it's really um… strange to me." – i said with some hesitation in my woice. „I am pregnant…"_

_Present:_

_Claire's POV:_

I am pretty scared... i don't even thinked what to do now!

"What are you saying?" - asked Steve

"I said what i said... its true in all the way!" - i whispered, fighting with my tears.

"You mean... you are pregnant?" - asked Steve

"Yeah, i am pregnant." - i whispered

"This not really makes me to leave you." - said Steve

_TO BE CONTINUE_

_Authors note: I am tryed to make this really shit :D And shit i maded a shit :) by the way, school is back to me, and cosplays over to me soo :)_


End file.
